1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to overlay printing in which a form and text data are printed in such a manner that the text data is overlaid on the form.
2. Description of the Related Art
In service systems for printing forms, such as “written estimates” and “written applications”, editing and approval processing is often performed on printed paper.
After paper is printed, necessary information such as personal information may be filled in a specific region of the paper.
In addition, in the case of printing forms, a large number of sheets of thin paper may be used.
Printing techniques employing transparent recording materials are generally categorized into “techniques for performing printing on a print object” represented by (1) and (2) and a “technique for applying gloss to a printed material” represented by (3). Transparent recording materials have a characteristic of adding a colorless and transparent image having no pigment and are typified by transparent (clear) toners and transparent (clear) ink.
(1) Waterproofing processing is performed by coating a surface of a recording medium with transparent surface treatment liquid so that a recorded image is not degraded due to bleeding or leakage of recording ink ejected from a recording head of an inkjet recording apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 01-085766).
(2) An ink receptive layer having an excellent transparency is formed in a necessary portion of a sheet base material such as a plastic film or a plastic card so that inkjet ink printing can be performed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-223762).
(3) The glossiness of an image region where an image or a letter is formed in a printed material is changed by using a transparent toner that can provide an appropriate gloss or by adding a member for increasing the gloss to the image region (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-052175).
For example, when a user writes letters with a fountain pen on a thin sheet of paper, ink may bleed through to the back of the sheet of paper. Thus, a phenomenon called “strike through” in which ink is adhered to another sheet of paper or a desk under the sheet of paper may occur.
As described above, depending on the combination of the type of paper and the type of a writing material used by a user, strike through in which ink bleeds through to the back of the paper may occur.